


Tan Real Como las Olas de Trappar en el Viento

by le_icy_tsuntsun



Category: Eureka Seven: AO
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_icy_tsuntsun/pseuds/le_icy_tsuntsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|| 30vicios || Tabla Frases || Treinta frases Ao/Fleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan Real Como las Olas de Trappar en el Viento

**Author's Note:**

> Eureka Seven:AO no me pertenece.  
> Advertencias: sin orden ni lógico ni específico. Muchos spoilers.

**01\. Uno.**

Alguna vez Fleur se preguntó qué tenía de especial aquél muchacho bajito y delgado de cabellos color turquesa; quizás fuera su imaginación, pero podía jurar que todos lo consideraban el mejor.

* * *

**02\. Tremor.**

A Ao le gusta sentir ese pequeño movimiento en sus labios; le tiemblan, y eso solo sucede con dos circunstancias (cuando de verdad puede decir que está emocionado), pilotando el Nirvash, y antes de besar a Fleur.

* * *

  **03\. Contraste.**

No podían ser más similares y diferentes a la vez, ambos estaban solos, pero mientras que Ao enfrenta las adversidades de frente y se cuestiona de todo y todos, Fleur se queda quieta, ansiosa (cómo no), queriendo conocer las respuestas, pero sin hacer nada realmente para obtenerlas.

* * *

  **04\. Sí.**

Fleur responde su pregunta y él se siente el chico (aunque mitad humano, mitad coralian) más feliz sobre la tierra; y de todas sus realidades alternativas, también.

* * *

**05\. Velada.**

Lo que han querido llamar cita en lo que va de su relación no son más que noches en vela gracias a alguna misión de la compañía.

* * *

**06\. Casi.**

Al parecer Ao sale de misiones suicidas a cada segundo, Fleur se dice siempre que está a nada de perderle también.

* * *

**07\. Prueba.**

A ambos les basta con saber que Ao no volverá a utilizar la Quartz Gun para tener la certeza de que estarán siempre juntos.

* * *

**08\. Fe.**

Quizá el mundo entero había perdido la fe en Generation Bleu, pero Fleur y Ao jamás perderían la fe ni en ellos mismos ni en la compañía que consideraban como de su familia.

* * *

**09\. Agua.**

Viendo el mundo desde lejos, tan lejos como puede estar la luna, los dos se dan cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve la tierra con todos sus mares.

* * *

**10\. Tacto.**

Creyó que sus manos serían ásperas, cuál no fue su sorpresa al descubrir lo delicadas que en realidad son.

* * *

**11\. Volante.**

El Tercer Motor no es algo fácil de manejar, por eso no importa si hay suficiente espacio en la cabina del Mark I (como para que Ao esté de pie mientras Fleur ocupa el asiento), ellos siempre se sentarán juntos; las manos de Fleur sobre el volante, las de Ao sobre las de Fleur.

* * *

**12\. Recobrar.**

Familia, seguramente podrán recobrarla en cuanto formen la propia.

* * *

**13\. Columpio.**

Son los juegos favoritos de Elena y aun así no les importa, Fleur y Ao se lo pasan demasiado bien como para reparar en la expresión suplicante de su amiga.

* * *

**14\. Instinto.**

No sienten otro impulso más que el de protegerse mutuamente.

* * *

**15\. Suspiro.**

Ao deja escapar un suspiro que traía ahogado desde que vio los IFOs de sus amigas sobrevolando la flota japonesa una vez que vuelve con el Pied Piper, no le ha gustado nada que se expusieran al peligro de tal forma, debido a él.

* * *

**16\. Guantes.**

Los trajes especiales para pilotar IFOs tienen alta funcionalidad... cuando de pilotar se trata; cuando no, resulta ser un fastidio esperar a retirar a lo menos los guantes antes de satisfacer la urgencia de contacto.

* * *

**17\. Zona.**

Sabe cuando ha metido la pata cuando ella no le permite acercarse a menos de dos metros.

* * *

**18\. Rubor.**

Son ellos contra el mundo, compartiendo un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

* * *

**19\. Mente.**

Si Ao supiera que Fleur no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza que no sea él, no le costaría tanto acercarse a ella.

* * *

**20\. Papel.**

Desean tanto recuperar tantas cosas, que estarían dispuestos a hacer mil grullas de papel, ¡o más!

* * *

**21\. Sonrisa.**

Al ver por vez primera aquella sonrisa tan resplandeciente, supo sin dudar que se había enamorado.

* * *

**22\. Igual.**

A Fleur siempre le tuvo sin cuidado que Ao fuese un _alien_.

* * *

**23\. Viento.**

Ella solo puede observar el cielo azul, él es capaz de ver las partículas de trappar en el viento, Fleur intenta con todas sus fuerzas, entorna los ojos hasta que le duelen, ¿cómo es exactamente el trappar, para empezar?

* * *

**24\. Segundos.**

Apenas les toma un instante comprender lo que ha ocurrido, el padre de Fleur murió y Ao no sabe si llorar con su amiga o ir a darle una patada a los restos de Truth.

* * *

**25\. Competencia.**

Nada personal, nada realmente, pero aquella carrera ya estaba ganada; según ellos, y las apuestas en Generation Bleu no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

**26\. Energía.**

El Nirvash se queda sin energía y Ao piensa que es su fin, antes de eso ni se imagina reencontrarse con su madre, pero sí que piensa en cierta rubia compañera suya.

* * *

**27\. Taza.**

Cada uno toma su café matutino en su taza favorita, la de Ao dice “ _Nirvash_ ” y el de Fleur “ _Alleluia_ ”.

* * *

**28\. Cicatriz.**

Fleur observa mientras Ao duerme, se ha puesto en peligro de nuevo, ella no sabe si podría soportar que él muriese también, se remueve incómoda en la silla, coloca las rodillas a la altura de su pecho y se abraza a sí misma en un intento de reconfortarse; recuerda su cicatriz y sabe que, de cualquier forma, va a tener que salir adelante.

* * *

**29\. Mensaje.**

No se atreve a verla a la cara así que la ha texteado con un breve “ _¿Saldrías conmigo?_ ”

* * *

**30\. Vicio.**

Le encanta su cabello (¿qué puede decir?), parece como si cada vez que lo toca o lo ensortija con sus dedos pudiera oler el mar, sentir la brisa.

**Author's Note:**

> no me gusta tomarme los promts tan literal, me gustaría poder darme a entender sin la necesidad de utilizar las palabras en la frase… digo, en algunos lo logré pero en otros no U_U  
> total, sé que tengo que mejorar y por mientras me gusta cómo quedaron x3 además que estoy muy orgullosa de mí XD el día que los terminé me senté totalmente dispuesta a terminar la tabla, ¡y lo logré! xD  
> Espero que les gustara =D
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Ann.


End file.
